Nagatee Kingdom
The Nagatee Kingdom is an old monarchy resurfacing from a lost past. The kingdom has had many faces through the centuries and it is now a thriving society with a large history. Members of the kingdom are referred to as Nagateans. The kingdom holds a neutral stance in reference to the Galactic Civil War. The Nagatee Kingdom was once a monarchy located in a planet which location has not been disclosed to the public yet in the Outer Rim, before the Nagatean Civil War. Through time, the kingdom has changed in location and customs as dictated by the Nagatee Royal Family to become what it is now: A united group of free sentient-beings with common goals. History The history of the Nagatee Royal Family and its kingdom started milenia ago with the beginning of a new civilization. There first was a Nagatee Clan, at their lowest spot on civilization, which in time became the kingdom. Although a large part of the history of the Nagatee Royal Family and its kingdom has been lost for many years, it has been possible to restore the missing facts due to a log that belonged to the founder of the clan, which was passed on to the next generations and was finally found in the ruins of the Lost City; this, together with memories shared by those that survived the Nagatean Civil War. This is, perhaps, the most accurate record about these happenings that one can find throughout the galaxy. This is the history as it was released in Year 11: The Beginning Ten thousand and eleven years ago, Corellia was in the middle of a golden age; and it wasn’t only due to the fact that the planet was one of the most prestigious, well-developed, well-known, and heavily populated planets in the Core Worlds of the galaxy. Corellians had been living proud of themselves for being the responsible ones of reinventing the hyperdrive through reverse engineering the technology of the Rakata, establishing the Republic as part of the Core Founders, having the most prolific starship manufacturer in the galaxy with Corellian Engineering Corporation and the mapping of the Corellian Run (a major hyperspace route running through the galaxy), among other achievements. No doubt Corellians were among the first and foremost hyperspace explorers. It was this spirit of exploration that kept them scouting and discovering new things for their benefit. The discovery of New Plympto as a temperate terrestrial world in the Core Worlds region that was populated by Nosaurians and that could hit the galactic market with the exportation of rikknit eggs, contributed to their thirst of exploration. Nineteen years after New Plympto’s discovery, rumours were spread about what they could find in the outer regions of the galaxy and excitement grew among them as their will to explore it. It was due to this that a fair group of experts was chosen among them to take said dangerous and exciting trip. The chosen group of experts consisted of about one thousand and five hundred Corellians; though the numbers are often mixed in other records that are not this accurate. The senior staff was conformed by Toumoku Nemuri (the head of the expedition), scientist Thaddeus Magus (specialized in genetics and physics), Drake Magus (Thaddeus's twin), Lady Calius Jeroun, Talek Majere (master engineer), a man by the name of Malice (thought to be a former pirate but a great captain), Forrester Wolfrunner, Daleous Mo`cartus (specialized in agriculture and hobbied in blacksmithy), Killian Darkstar (a private investor) and Dala Naise (a tall blonde woman that had great knowledge in construction matters); most of them aboard The Swashbuckler and accompanied by The Pathfinder, The Voyager and The Corellian Trek. And so, the expedition fleet parted from Corellia with the promise of new and important discoveries for the Corellian society. The fleet set for the deepest regions of unknown space, even further than what is now known as the outer regions of today. But during the flight, the explorers found themselves bombarded by a meteoroid shower that damaged their fleet. Communications were broken, the hull of the ships suffered great damage and hope was lost. In a poor attempt for survival, Toumoku Nemuri ordered the four ships to land in the first planet on sight , hoping to be able to make the repairs that were needed and perhaps, to continue their journey; or in the worst case scenario, to go back to Corellia empty handed. The landing was not soft, and the ships suffered great damage. Against all odds, half of them made it. Nemuri was devastated due to the accident. The Pathfinder and The Voyager were lost in their attempt to land along with eight hundred members of the crew; the spirits of the expedition were low: lost, without hope, without communications, without knowledge of the planet they were in, with only a fair amount of supplies and rougly seven hundred survivors. The senior staff of the expedition decided that it was best for them if half the survivors where to settle a basic infrastructure for them to live in while the other half focused on fixing the technology they had left. And so they did; they settled in the cold, harsh planet. Tokmia It was decided that they were to organise in clans, after all, organised society had better chances of surviving. Each clan was to have its own rules and customs if necessary. Each senior staff member was chosen as the head of each clan. They were to gather in a council and vote for a clan leader; although each clan would organise and rule itself as they saw fit, all clans were to be united under common law. Ten clans were established: 1. Nemuri - Chosen the first clan leader. 2. Deus - The clan devoted to science, led by Thaddeus Magus 3. Magus - 4. Calius - 5. Majere - 6. Malice - 7. Wolfrunner - 8. Mo`cartus - 9. Darkstar - 10. Naise - Years passed and no sign of a rescue came. Power had left them long ago and they had to resort to old techniques to get water, wood and food. They began hunting and gathering what little they could find. The Clans decided a name should be picked for them, a name to refer to all clans united together. They called themselves the Keer and Toumoku Nemuri was appointed the first Lord Keer. Each headd of clan also adopted the Lord or Lady title. One day, a woman called Viradi Alder, part of the clan, gave Lord Thaddeus Magus the idea of power storage. With a smalll amount of power, he could keep a log for the future generations. She knew they were lost, as well as he knew they were never getting off that planet. From that day on, Thaddeus kept her at his side until the day he died. He married her and lived happily with her and their daughter, Karela. Karela Magus loved exploring, she had the brains of her father, but the spirit of her mother. She loved venturing outside the clans settlements. One of those occasions brought her the misfortune of being bitten by one of the native resident vipers. The venom was so strong that in a couple of minutes she was agonizing, a boy from another clan found her and sucked the venom off, saving her life. When he brought her to her father, Thaddeus was so moved and grateful that as a token of his appreciiationg he told the boy he would name his clan after him. When Thaddeus asked for his lastname the clan was renamed 'Nagatee'. Establishing a Kingdom To be released... Nagatee Civil War To be released... Keer Exile To be released... Rebirth and reforms To be released... Government The head of the Nagatee Kingdom is a blood descendant of the Nagatee Royal Family. Although this is the case, the Nagratea Council is who takes decisions and dictates the law throughout the kingdom. The Nagratea Council is formed by the head of the royal family and the Dukes and Duchessess, as equals. In current times, HRH Princess Drael Nagatee fulfills the duty of head of the royal family as Regent, on the name of her father, who is the monarch. The King has been missing since Year -12, but no evidence of his dead exists. As a result, the Princess refused to take her place as Queen Nagatee and is awaiting for the return of the King along with the entire kingdom. Religion The Nagatee Kingdom has freedom of religion and it is not inclined to any particular one in the galaxy, but it is well known that the royal family respects the will of The Force.